Dragons Against Dragons
by BobWhite
Summary: A band of refugees who live on European dragons visits the Fortress and go after the leadhead bull. Insert Draco from DragonHeart.
1. Britta Mathias

**Full Summary:**

"Only one species is getting out of this alive," quoted Quinn. Britta Mathias knew of the dragons before they attacked the world. For the past ten years, she and her dragons have fought against the evil dragons and have won every time. Now they are in England, looking to take out the bull dragon. Will Quinn let them stay and help get rid of the dragons once he learns how many dragons Britta has on her side? And how did Britta come across her good dragons without getting killed by the evil dragons? Will her reason for having over fifty good dragons come out in the middle of a fight to stay at the castle?

**Britta Mathais:**

Hi, my name is Britta Mathias and I am twenty-five years old. When I was five years old, I found nearly fifty dragons wandering around my hometown in the country and I wandered up to them. Without knowing what I was doing or how dangerous the situation was, I touched the lead dragon and started petting him. From that day on, the dragons thought of me as their leader and they followed me wherever I went. And that is how we became the dragon slayers, the only difference was was that not only humans were killing the dragons, dragons were killing dragons and we were winning.

We went from continent to continent looking for dragons, blending in because they were dragons and all I had to do was hide under the wings so that the other dragons couldn't see me. While we were flying, I stayed in the leader's claws so that I was not detected and so that I could make sure we weren't being followed. We flew over castles everywhere where people were hiding out and we helped them anyway we could. We were known as _the_ dragon slayers because we were who we were. We fought the dragons knowing that we were above the rest of the slayers. We never thought we would come across more people who would want to kill us for what we did.

But we did and we managed to get away from them. We have made a life for ourselves and those that have joined our group. We live in the sky, flying everywhere we need to in order to survive. We have with us over thirty children, forty women and fifty men. In order to keep everyone out of harms way, we have hooked up cages to the dragons backs and have made sure nobody can fall out of them if the dragons go upside down. Those that are hanging from the claws of the dragons keep watch out for the evil dragons and when we see one, the cages have fireproof metal that is pulled down over the whole of the cage and don't fall off. The dragons are aware that we live on them and do not mind it since we are there only way of survival as well. Our food is kept in backpacks that most of us had before the _WAR_ started. We keep all of our food, canteens, ammo, guns, books, writing materials, eating utensils and anything else of value inside the bags so they do not fall out of the cages.

Also within the cages, we make sure the people are well off. We have put blankets, pillows and cushions in the cages so that the people do not have to sit on the bony and scaly backs of the dragons. Most of the time, we sleep on the ground, but if we think there is a threat about us, we sleep in the sky on the dragons, in the cages. The Sky Hawks, as we call ourselves, take shifts. Every Sky Hawk has a night of watching and a night of sleeping in the cages. Most of the Sky Hawks, as well as the other people in our small rag-tag group, have families and are families. Many of us have either seen someone killed by an evil dragon or have had a relative killed by an evil dragon.

Nobody knows how they have gotten around, but our small army of dragons has managed to multiply into a whopping 100 dragons in the last three months. We have at least six bulls and the rest are females. We planned on landing for the night in London, but we had to find the right place to camp for the night. We didn't think we would ever come in contact with so many people in one castle at one time. And we never thought we would come upon Americans mingling with British folk. This was a surprise even to us because we knew that these Americans would probably want to kill our dragons, which we've come so far with and depended on so much. They were our survival and we were there survival.

Now all we had to do was get them to accept our small group of so-called _refugees_ as well as our dragons that stayed with us wherever we went, wherever we traveled.


	2. The Fortress

**The Fortress:**

Quinn and the rest of his followers were eating in the dining hall when the alarm went out. We were flying above the fortress when we heard the alarm go off. Everyone except the children was outside within a matter of minutes. Van Zam, Alex and the rest of his squad was out by the chopper when our first dragon flew by. They were about to get the chopper in the air when one of our bull dragons landed just inches from the chopper and some of our Sky Hawks jumped down from the legs.

Quinn, Van Zam, Alex and Jarred watched as they climbed onto the dragon's back and opened up the cage, helping the women, children and men out of the cage and down to the ground. The dragon turned his head and looked at the people he had so desperately tried to save. The people of the fortress just looked in awe. They had never seen a dragon that liked people. And vise versa, they had never seen people that could trust a dragon like this.

Quinn, Van Zam, Alex and Jarred stepped forward. One of the Sky Hawks stepped away from the dragon and the group of people they had just helped down from the cage. Quinn spoke up first.

"**Can we help you folks? Or should I say dragon lovers?"** Quinn asked.

"**We prefer Dragon Slayers. And my name is Tykir. Britta named us as the Sky Hawks. She's on one of the other dragons in our group. And we use dragons to fight dragons. We just need a place to keep the children, women and men that can't fight."** Tykir said.

"**Fight, who are you going to fight?"** Alex asked.

"**When Britta and the rest of the Sky Hawks along with our 100 dragons and the rest of our group get here then we'll figure it out. But for now, we need to get our people some rest that might be a little safe. They're used to sleeping in the cages on the backs of the dragons. Our Sky Hawks hang in the claws of the dragons and make sure none of the evil dragons find out that we have people aboard the dragons. And if they do find out, we put up the fireproof shields on the cages and go into battle mode."  
"Wait, did you just say that you have 100 dragons in your group as friends basically?"** Jarred asked.

"**Yeah, it's a long story. You'll just have to wait for Britta to get here to tell you herself. She's the reason we live on the back of our dragons. It's like she tamed them and now they listen to everything she says and tells them what to do. Britta came upon about fifty of them when she was five, before the WAR started and now they live by our rules and we live on them."**

"**How did she come upon fifty of them without being detected and killed?"** Van Zam asked. Three more dragons landed and the people were helped down from the cage. I came around the side of one of the dragons and came up to the four men and stood next to Tykir.

"**Well, I was five years old when I came upon them. I didn't know what they were at the moment and didn't know the danger I was in. I started petting the lead bull like it was a dog and they just looked at me. I'd never seen a dragon before but my parents used to tell me that the European dragons were the nicest of all dragons and could be trusted. My parents would tell me that if anything was to ever happen and dragons were to take over the world once again, that European dragons were the ones you could trust. I was out with the dragons when the WAR began and when I got home, the only person left alive was my little sister who had just turned two. The dragons took care of us and we grew up together. She's coming down on the next dragon. We can help you from attacks by the evil dragons if you let us."** I finished.

"**We'll give you a trial try. But you have to keep your own people safe." **Quinn said.

"**Hey, you guys hungry or what?"** Ymir asked.

"**All of us are starving. Why do you ask?"** Jarred asked.

"**Ever had fried dragon to eat?"** Kaveh asked.

"**No, we tend not to eat the creatures that are trying to eat us."** Quinn said.

"**Why not, they are very nutritious. And all you have to do is take out the fire glands and then you're all good. We tend to eat the females we kill and keep the fire glands to use against the evil dragons that we go after."**

"**And how do you take the glands out of the dragon's mouths?"** Van Zam asked.

"**Once they're dead, you just take a hand saw and saw them out. You've never sawn out a dragon's fire glands before?"** Tykir asked.

"**Of course not. We've never been that close to a dead dragon before. But of course you probably have that all figured out too."**

"**Of course we do. When we are done killing the dragon, we just make sure none of our people are seen while we are cutting up the dead dragon and keeping the meat in separate cages that have no holes in them so that none of the evil dragons can find out where we are taking them. When we are on a hunt, we make sure we get our people to a castle nearby and make sure they are safe and sound before we head out to hunt. When the hunt is over, we bring back the dismembered dragon and cook it up. With the fire glands, we make our cages fireproof and it makes sure the evil dragons think we are just like them. If we smell like them, then they won't attack us and our group of refugees."** I said.

"**You really have all of this worked out don't you?"** Alex asked.

"**Well, duh, we kind of have to if we want to stay alive. We also have tones of fresh fruit and vegetables. We know some underground survivors that hooked us up and we tend to venture over to their part every now and then."** Yepanaya said as she walked up and stood next to me.

"**Kind hosts, I would like you to meet my younger sister Yepanaya. She's the brains of almost everything that has to do with the food. She keeps in touch with the underground survivors—or police as we call them now—and makes sure that we always have enough food for everyone to survive off of."**

"**It's our way of saying that humans still exist and aren't going to give up without a fight. What's your plan if all of you are all stuck into one castle, never moving, and always a target?"** Yepanaya asked.

"**We do fine. If keeping on the move is what's keeping you alive, then why do you want to stay here?"** Jarred asked.

"**That's an easy question to answer. We're headed after the lead bull. We figure that with all of these females floating around, that there has to be only one bull. The only reason we have so many bulls in our group is because we need them more at this moment. When we kill the lead bull, the dragons can fight to stay alive if they want to. At the moment, they get along fine."** I said.

"**And what happens when there are no more dragons left in the world? What will happen to your dragons?"** Quinn asked.

"**They can go back to doing what they were doing before the WAR started."**

"**And what might that be?"** Van Zam asked.

"**Well, when I found them, they were migrating towards the mountains for some long awaited rest."**

"**And how do you know this?"** Alex asked.

"**Because we told her that's why!"**

"**What the fuck? Who the fuck just said that?"** Jarred asked.

"**I did. And if you continue to think that we don't belong in this world, you don't know what you are saying. Dragons have every right to live among humans. Granted, they shouldn't have taken over the way they did, but we still belong just like any other living animal."** Draco finished.

"**You can talk? But how…since when?"** Van Zam asked.

"**Calm down Draco, no need to get everyone freaked out anymore then they are. Let's get the rest of the people off of the dragons. I want a perimeter around the castle and everyone keeps a watchful eye out tonight. We have a lot more people to take care of now. And Draco, you know what to do if any dragons come around. Don't let them anywhere near the castle. If you have to, keep a few Drags in the sky. Come on, let's get everything unloaded."**

"**You call that thing Draco? What the hell for?"** Jarred asked.

"**It's the Latin word for Dragon. The others all have names as well. Mostly we keep the Sky Hawks on the ones that are easiest to remember. You'll get used to it, that is if you want to live, I mean without the evil dragons hovering over your every move."**

"**Fine, you may stay, but we'll be watching you as well. Don't think about doing anything stupid or anything."** Quinn stated.

"**Now why would we do that? It's not like living on dragons is stupid or anything now is it?"** Yepanaya and I asked together.

"**Haha, very funny. You bringing the food in or what?"** Alex asked.

"**We'll be right there."**


End file.
